Spin-on type oil filters are widely used in automotive, marine, aviation, and other applications. A spin-on type filter includes both the filtering element and the housing therefor, and is typically coupled to an engine block by threads. While spin-on oil filters are simple to install, removal of the filter is frequently more difficult due to the adhesion and warping of materials after hours of engine operation. Significant torque is typically required to remove a spin-on oil filter
Typical oil filter wrenches include a strap or other member to engage the oil filter housing and a handle coupled to the engagement member. A user utilizes the handle as well as the user's arm to provide the necessary torque for filter removal. This frequently requires that the user move his arm through a range of motion to impart sufficient torque to dislodge the filter.
Many engine compartments do not afford the user sufficient space for the necessary range of motion of the user's arm. In such engine compartments oil filter removal is a difficult task, and the user risks injury due to impact with surrounding engine components. A solution for oil filter removal that does not require the user to move their arm is therefore desired.